A Touch of Grace
by marmarpenn
Summary: Sometimes, I just have to wonder how exactly all this happened. I mean-I'm pretty sure I'm no Superman, I'm no Joker either. But-seriously. I'm a paranormal hunter. How did I become defined as a hero? (Well technically a sidekick). And more important how did I end up at Cadmus with three other teenagers fighting for our h I guess that's just how things n't own .
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION|**

I always watched the hero's on the news. The Flash, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman-but for some reason one of them always stuck in my mind. Salvator, it's apparently Latin for savior. He just seemed cooler than the rest. The Leauge defines him as there dark forces and art liaison. Of course there's Zatara. But he doesn't deal with demons and monsters that threaten to roam the earth. Salvator does that. Zatara is just someone who knows magic. As well as using his other skills to protect the innocent. He was my child idol. For some reason I was drawn for him. My mom absolutely despised of him, she never gave me a clear reason why though. So me being the defiant child just went out of my way obsessing over him. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. But of course that was child nonsense things change and people grow up. But little did I know, I'd be thrown into the world of superhero's soon enough.

My name is Grace. And trust me when I tell you, I didn't choose this life.

Before this life, I have to admit-I was a delinquent. I was going no where in life. Nothing good ever happened to me. I was a bad student, I shoplifted, talked back…did a ton of other things-that well it would take me a whole book to explain. Long story short, as sweet as the name Grace sounds…I'm nothing close to it.

"Grace," someone was hissing, "Grace wake up!"

I opened one eye just in time for a ruler to smack down on the desk sending me sitting straight up in a jump. I quickly gathered my surroundings.

"Grace Lokin…does my class bore you," growled out in her normal scraggly voice.

"Yes actua-"

She smacked the ruler on my desk again and made some type of growling noise in the back of her throat. Something that would scare the wits out of most of her students. I of course…well I'm not most students. I wasn't surprised this time I did not jump or squeal like a normal person. Instead I smirked, a smirk of pure delight. I mean how else is a girl like me suppose to get entertained.

"Grace," she growled, "What am I ever to do with you-nothing I do ever works."

"I've been told that a lot," I commented dryly. I glanced at the boy who sat next to me the one who must have woken me up he rolled his eyes but had a hint of a smirk on his face. Well at least someone else besides me was getting enjoyment out of this conversation. Some times I feel like the people at this school wouldn't know what fun is if it was hitting them in the face.

"Why are you smiling," she slammed the ruler so hard on the desk it broke. I heard a few students gasp as if they expected her to stab me with the now sharp point of the ruler. Of course, the look on her face told me that was exactly what she wanted to do.

But of course that's against the law. And if you think about it this whole argument is about me breaking the rules, and if she was suddenly to stab me-well she'd be breaking the rules. And she'd be doing exactly what she's told me not to. So even if she did stab me, I would feel sort of happy. Because then I know I drove her to the point of insanity.

I mean what else am I suppose to strive for.

By that point I was laughing she growled and turned around ,"You know what-sleep all you want. I wont even send you to the Principals office-what good would that do. Then he'd be pissed at me for having to handle your horrible, ethics. And in the end nothing will change. Except then he'd give you a detention and who holds the detention me. So I am ignoring you Grace. Just do whatever you want ok!" she through her hands up in the air. I smiled in satisfaction. Yup, day well done.

"Glad we came to an understanding ," she looked back at me and glared opening her mouth to say something else (That isn't ignoring me! HA!) but the bell rang cutting her off, "I believe we can continue this wonderful and intellectual conversation later."

"Mom! Carl! I'm home!" I dropped my book bag.

Home sweet home…

"Well lookie there the slut's home again," drawled a familiar voice of my step father Carl. My mother was on the couch messaging his back. She glanced up and rolled her eyes at snorted in dicust.

"Slut," she said with a dry laugh, "Look at her she couldn't even pass as prostitute."

"Thanks guys," I said clapping my hands together, "Well today I had a wonderful day, and fair warning you may get a call from my History teacher me and her had a minor disagreement. But don't worry about it it's was all in fun."

"Watch the attitude girl," he snarled.

What a wonderful family I have.

I gave him the bird before going to my room and slamming the door with emphasis. I can't complain too much, they are asses, and maybe they can be a little mentally abusive. But besides an occasional swat to the back of my head they don't really hurt me. They give me the money to live, because somehow they have enough moral support to realize if I get taken away by the state. Any other kid they have will be too (which is what they really want). They just don't like me. According to my mom, I was the accident. She had me at only fifteen with this boy she only met once. The boy left and my mom was stuck with a baby. Her mother made her keep me and raise me. She met Carl when she was twenty and a few months later my grandmother died. I was only five so I don't remember it that much. (Probably from the shock at the fact that my mom ended up marrying such a slob).

I turned the nob to my music up loud because, I didn't trust my mom and step dad in the living room, and I'd rather not be scarred even more than I already am. I plopped down on my bed closing my eyes.

It was my normal horrible and annoying dream.

I was running in the woods and something was chasing me. The faster I ran the more close I swore whatever was chasing me seemed to be getting. I could practically feel ot's ragged breath on my neck. Hear it's footsteps as they pounded the ground. I could barely see. I was breathing hard and I could feel my muscles acheing with ever sprint. It felt so real. Everything just felt so there so alive. So different from my other dreams which were almost always boring and plain. I hardly even remembered or cared about most of my dreams. But this one I really remembered it was the thing that haunted me most.

I woke up panting and out of breath my music was replaced by static. Which I found weird because my speaker was connected to my iPod and iPod don't usually generate static. I stood up yawning the house silent. Except for the fact I heard a little movement in my parents bedroom next to me. I went to my IPod one of my songs were playing it just wasn't coming out.

I moved to the kitchen a little freaked but more convinced I was still dazed from my dream and imagining it. I walk into the kitchen and move my hand to the switch to turn the lights on. Nope nothing.

"Ma!" I yell, "I think the power is out."

Damn Carl probably forgot to pay the electric bill. I groaned in frustration.

But wait no the light in my room-it was on last time I saw. And why would my serio be giving static if the power was off. I move back into my room. The light is now out but the static is on. I grab my lighter out of my pocket (yeah I smoke judge if you must) and look around my room. The static was starting to become annoying so I bent down and unplugged it.

The static didn't stop, I was starting to get, really, really freaked out. Like on a whole different leval of freaked out.

"Ma!" I yelled.

The fire on my lighter blew out, as if a gust of wind hit it .I tried turning it back on but nothing happened. Damnit I just bought this one yesterday. I slammed it onto my desk still creeped out by the never-ending static. My hands shook my legs felt wobbly.

This was like a horror movie….a freaking horror movie. I was going to die. I was convinced I was going to die. I hurried out of my room and went straight to my parents bedroom. Opening the door it squeaked open and inside I found both my mother and step father hanging from the ceiling fan there necks cut.

I screamed out.

I woke up with a start again. Another dream-I hadn't woke up at all. IT was just another dream.

My heart pounded in my chest. I felt like I was about to pee myself. I was gripping onto the sheets of my bed for dear life.

Then I noticed something. The static. I went and immediately unplugged it. Once again it wasn't stopping. I could feel my heart drum in my chest as I hurried to my door opening it. Something dashed past me something dark. I stumbled back into my room. My light bulb exploded behind me making me scream.

I heard movement from the other room and the shadow thing dashed past again.

"Mom!" I yelled.

Suddenly it was there staring at me. It looked human but not human-if that makes any sense. It's face looked like it was peeling off piece by piece. It's eyes a piercing red. It had blood all over it. It looked like a corpse a walking breathing corpse. I felt like I was in an episode the walking dead. Worse. It stepped forward growling.

"Vade monstrum ultra non veniet!" someone yelled with a knife the monster hissed in reply, "Vade in domum tuam, non licet defenditur."

The monster turned twords the speaker, my mother held up a knife. Her small body shaking in anger. The knife had symbols on it that glowed red.

The monster took a step forward but as if another becon was being called it turned around and zoomed off.

I was shaking, "God damnit," she said, "It was such a nice night. Thanks Grace for runing it!"

"This si my fault," I was confused and annoyed by her accusations, "How could this be my fault I have no idea what's going on!"

"Of course you don't," her New Jearsy accent thick, "I don't honestly blame you. It's your father's fault. He told me this would be the age you'd need to go to him."

"Your being rediculas Ma," I said crossing my arms, "You told me dad was a deadbeat you ran out on you."

"Deadbeat," she scoffed, "Yes. He didn't run out, my mother forced him out."

"So," I snapped, "what your saying."

"What your mother is trying to say-" my stepfather tried to sound autoritve, "Is we want you out. Now. You're a freak. Your father's a freak. You two can be freaks together."

"We shouldn't be harsh Carl…" my mother said tapping her long red nail on her chin.

Of course she was harsh, it only took her twenty minutes to purchase the tickets. She gave me hardly an explanation of what I just saw. Why I needed to go. She just gave me the knife she used. She said it was nothing against me. She just didn't love me. And the only reason why she didn't do this sooner. Was to fulfill my father's wishes.

Yeah love you too mom.

So here I stand, honestly I don't know why you needed to know the first part, the school part. I think the only reason why I explained that to you. Was…because that was the last normal thing I did. The last normal thing before I got attacked by a 'daemon', and my mom started yelling curses in Latin. Still now as I bored off the plane I was trying to convince myself that this was a dream one weird twisted dream.

**Well, while this isn't Control or Life is Blind...or any of my other stories. This just came into my mind and I like it. So tell me what you think.**

**I know, there was hardly any mention about DC comics in this story. I feel like in all my other stories I just rushed into the story line. So, I'm going to give a few chapters to let this character to develop into the storyline.**

**Also this character is darker than my other characters. Dark thoughts, Dark actions. Swearing...this is going to be a very strong T rating.**

**Other than that, anyone want to draw a cover for this story. She'd be a pretty sick character to draw! In my mind she has a pretty hot punk rocker look.**


	2. Independance Day Part 1

**So this chapter, if your confused and everything. Jumps around through the two years that Grace is her father's sidekick/partner/whatever. It then ends with the beginning of Independence. Which is the beginning of the YJ season. Fair warning. Um Grace is a bitch. She's suppose to be…she's like the exact opposite of a Mary Sue. Lol. There's going to be a lot of swearing and mature themes. I mean it's not going to go into the M range. But just a fair warning it's not going to be as lighthearted at my other stories…not that there particularly light hearted either…lol enjoy.**

1.

Your considering the fact's that I just told you, and are a little freaked I'm guessing. I mean I was too, but I only experienced all this crap. But trust me, that crap, was only the beginning. Trust me, my life of demons and monsters doesn't end there. That was just the beginning if you could believe that.

I walked through the Oakland, California airport, it was empty, which wasn't too surprising considering I was flying in the middle of fall right in the middle of a school week. I had one small suitcase, which my mom ordered me to fit all my things in because she didn't want to pay extra money for a carry on.

Yeah, I'm glad I'm leaving the cruel bitch.

Yet why do I fell so abandoned, why…why do I wish her good bye was more heart felt. I mean I did live in her house for fourteen years.

I tucked my hair behind my ear as I looked around the airport lobby, or whatever it was called. It suddenly occurred to me I haven't even seen a photo of this man presumably my father. My mom kept no apparent relics of him except of a phone number which she hastily called to let him know I was going to his house as soon as possible. That's when I spotted a sign , 'Welcome to California Grace'.

Well at least this man apparently my father was nice. I walked up to him he smiled at me, "You looked just like your mother."

"Er," I said, "She would deny if you asked her."

The man raised an eyebrow, "My name is Derek Smith. Call me what you like, considering we just met. I wouldn't mind any name," he stuck out a hand.

"Grace," I awkwardly shook it looking him over. He looked really young, but he probably was in his early thirties still like my mother. Since they both had me so early in there lives. I must have looked like some sort of awkward delinquent. With my beaten up converse, ripped jeans, leather jacket (trust me when I tell you I didn't buy it with my own money). My ear's pierced in several places. My hair which was usually a light blond had streaks of bright red in it.

He on the other hand looked sharp. He had dark brown hair at a nice length so that it didn't need much attention. His eyes were an dark serious brown, a trait I suppose we both shared. His skin was tan, which is expected he did live in California after all. He wore nice kaki's and a button up shirt. I determined I looked nothing like him. With my blond hair and pale skin.

He grabbed my suitcase for me and led me to a car. It was considerably old fashioned, I mean I wasn't an expert about cars or anything. I probably couldn't even name the one I was looking at. It just looked pretty old.

I got in the front seat.

Well this was awkward.

"I expect you have questions," he said.

"That's an understatement," I murmured. Well I could be nicer. I mean, he was probably just as annoyed with the situation as I was. But if he wanted to know me, really know me, he was going to have to get over the obvious bitchy side I have, "I just got attacked by a demon thing less than what? 24 hours ago. Found out just how much my mom dislikes me in the speed she took to book a plane ticket. Shipped off to a dead beat father who's never been there. And still no one has thoroughly explained to me what the hell is going on."

My father raised an eyebrow but he didn't seem surprised by my little outburst. Maybe I didn't just get my temper from my mother. Or maybe he's dealt with her little outburst's before, "I can't prepare you for anything…that I'm about tot ell you. And I'm going tot ell you everything. Because one day…one day you might be me, and I might be dead, so your going to need to be prepared."

"Well," I muttered, "am I the only person who thinks…that whole speech is a little cliché?"

"Grace," he said taking a deep breath, "Please just listen."

"fine," I said, "Listening."

"Your part daemon , part angel."

"Hilarious," I said, "I'm a fourteen year old girl with temper issues and a nasty knack for shoplifting."

My father raised an eyebrow, "And that daemon that just attacked you a few hours ago…tell me…was that just your imagination."

Was it only a few hours ago, it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Things happened fast- but it just felt like forever ago when I was in my mom's apartment.

"It was real," I agreed, "I know it somehow. I found it more hard to believe that my mother knows Latin."

My father chuckled, "Trust me when I tell you that's the only Latin she knows. You as a matter of fact know more Latin than her."

"Sure," I said.

"Tell me then," he said, "When she was speaking in Latin. How'd you know it was Latin."

"Dunno," I said crossing my arms, "It just sounded…latiniish?"

"And….think a little harder. Did you know what she was saying?"

I felt uncomfortable, because what he was saying way true. I was itching for a smoke but they were in my suit case in the trunk.

"She…she was forbidding the demon from attacking me. Telling it to go away? But how-"

"Latin is…like your primal instinct. A skill you naturally have," he said, "Come's with having the blood of three of the most powerful things in the world."

"Uhuh," I said, "So your telling me I'm part of….that thing that attacked me."

"Your related. Your both pieces of the devil."

"The devil," I said, "Like all the bible nonsense. Sorry I'm not-"

"Like every religion. What's the two major things. A bad god. And a good god. Weather it be several or just one. The Daemon and an Angel."

"So what," I said.

"So what, what?" my father asked.

"Are you going to train me…"

"If you want," he smirked, "But I know you want to anyway. We're drawn to fighting evil, as much as evil is drawn to us."

"So the daemons," I said ,"Even if I'm with you. They won't go away."

"Where I am," he said, "Is safe, you can live a normal life if you want to."

"Normal," I snorted, "Have you gotten a good look at me father dearest."

"Yes," he said, "I have."

"Ok," I said, "I want in."

What was I saying I didn't want in. I did…because I wanted a change in my life. I wanted to be something different than that girl expected to be knocked up at the young age. The one expected to be a drug addict, and the alcoholic. The delinquent. I wanted to be what I'd always wanted, always yearned for in the back of my mind, what I wanted to be when I was a little girl…A hero.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Don't I need training," I said, "Like Robin-or Kid Flash."

I thought about the other young hero's who I've seen in the news. Lately I've been paying attention more latly to them. Part of me wanted to meet them. To be like them.

"Your training," my father explained as we walked the streets of San Francisco, "Is natural. I believe we are reincarnations of the original Venator's."

"Venator," I said, "We're called hunters in Latin."

My father nodded. Father, it'd been a week and I'm still getting used to it. I tried calling my mom in spite of myself . Hoping she may miss me, may have figured out she actually loved me for all these years. It went to voicemail. I gave her the mansions number, but she hasn't called back.

After everything, all the cruelty she's put me through. I found myself sort of missing her.

Not that I didn't like my new life.

I lived in a mansion. And although dad has forbidden me from Alchol, drugs and smoking. (I have a few packs of ciggeretes stored away). He's pretty cool I guess. He talks all formal and stuff, but he does have a sense of humor…sort of. He doesn't make me go to school, actually he highly disliked the idea. But told me I may go if I want a social life. Ha, social life's are for losers.

"So," I said, "I already know how to fight daemons, because someone in my past life did it."

"Here," he said handing me a knife with a black hilt and my name engraved in it.

"It's pretty," I admitted. I've always had a thing for knives…Well any weapons really. Call me insane or whatever.

"It was a gift from your Grandfather," he said, "He died before you were born."

"But my name-"

"He's was aspiciat," my father commented.

"A gaze?" I questioned my apparent natural instinct for understanding the Latin language.

"He can see the future," my father said.

"Can you-"

"No," he frowned, "Few of us can, those of us who do. Well we find it as a blessing and a curse."

"I can…see why? Pun not intended."

My father nodded and smiled slightly, "Your going to cut your hand."

"What!" I said, "Your insane!"

I knew I was being ridiculous. I didn't want ot admit it. But I was a little afraid…

"Am I?" he said, "You were the one who saw a daemon attack your family a week ago?"

"The only way to summon a daemon, is with your own blood…with a Venator's blood," he said, "There's been numerous sightings of ones these past few nights. One hit a grocery store this past week there's been several occurrences. Ignis Daemon. A Fire Daemon. The one we already read up on together. A simple daemon for us This past week it's a marked an old man, who lit on fire the next day. The night before that, it attacked a lady coming home from work. She suffered the same fate."

"Why are you telling me this," I snapped, "Maybe I'm who you think I am. Maybe I'm normal like my mom and stepfather."

"Are you afraid of cutting your hand," my father asked, "OR what you might happen when you cut your hand."

I sighed because he was right.

"I can't force you to do this Grace," my father told me in a calm voice, "But I know this is what you want it's your Destiny."

"You'll back me up," I said, "If I can't handl-"

"I won't let the daemons hurt you-but trust me Grace. You will be able to do this."

I grabbed the knife tighter and found the tender skin of my hand and sliced. It burned a lot, more than a normal cut. But I didn't evens cream-it was like I was prepared for it. My dad was right, it was like I did this before all of this, like I'd done this a thousand times. Like this wasn't my first time taking care of an Ignis Daemon.

Before I knew it I was speaking, "Ignis vocat daemon, veni ad me vocat!"

Suddenly it came rotting looking like a dead corpse floating strings of material skin bone hanging around as it came at me. Things seemed ot go in slow motion. But before I knew it I was using the knife. I sliced across and it hissed and then evaporated right in front of my eyes. Like water hitting a sizzling pan.

IT was gone.

I turned to my dad it was a rush that I didn't even know how to describe. It was like getting drunk and high all at the same time, "That was…amazing! And suprisingly easy…"

My father chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I am proud Grace. But let me say this-that deamon is probably one of the most easiest daemons out there…."

"Can you help me…help me face more daemons…"

"I'm going to have to teach you lots and lots of facts," my father said, "There's thousands of different kinds of deamons. And while your training's natrual, going in without fact of capturing them. Or what weapons to use. You'll die. If you thought school leactures were boring…well…"

"I don't care," I said surprised at my eagerness and the rare grin across my face, "I want to learn."

He smiled, "Later for now, we shall be mundane. I heard the best celebration is with Ice Cream."

Hey, that was usually a tradition for seven year olds. But I didn't mind, because my mom nor step dad would never do that. And while my father wasn't exactly the most normal person. I at least knew that he cared, and that he wanted to make me happy.

And suddenly the phone call I wanted from my mother, of her begging for me to come home, I wanted a little less.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

I wake up and hear voices. Which is a rare occurrence .Hardly anyone comes of the mansion. Well actually no one comes to the mansion. I admit, only going out to hunt daemons can cause a girl to go a little stir crazy. So I was thankful. And part of me hoped it was a friend of my father's and not another one of his enemy's. But I know that's impossible, if my father doesn't want them in the mansion they won't be rough into the mansion.

I got dressed in my normal outfit, and hurried downstairs.

My father was sitting in our living room talking with a man, dressed just as fancy as him. He had this weird mustache thing that reminded me of something I'd see in the 1930's. It looked ridiculous. They appeared to be talking about something serious. They didn't even notice I was there until I made an coughing noise.

"Good morning Grace," my father tried to smile but I could tell something was troubling him a little bit, "This is Zatara, a very good friend of mine."

The other man stood up and shook my hand he had a thick accent, "Wonderful to meet you Grace."

"So not to be rude or anything," (actually I could care less about being rude) I glanced at my dad, "Why is he here…"

"No reason," my father told me he was lying. But I knew a few things about my father. He was usually as closed as a book, "Maybe you'll take pleasure in Zatara's daughter she's two years younger than you. She's in the kitchen. Maybe you can hang out."

"Did you seriously just say…'hang out.'?"

My father sighed, "Just go Grace," my father said, "Me and Zatara won't be long. She's in the kitchen, and please be nice."

Wow, my father seriously has great faith in my ability to make friends. Who can blame him?

"Whatever papa," I said.

I made my way to the kitchen. Not because I wanted to associate with this girl particularly. Mostly because I was hungry.

When I came in the girl looked at me. Her large blue orbs staring me down. I probably looked really scary. My multiple pierced ears. My dyed hair. My dark eye shadow. Ripped clothes. She looked young, twelve, maybe thirteen.

I looked at the cupboards, "Damn it! He didn't by lucky charms… Now what else am I suppose to eat?"

"I don't know?" the girl asked.

"I was talking to myself," I said harsher than I should have.

"My name is Zatanna," she said.

"Cool," I sat on the counter, "I'm suppose to be nice to you."

Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really do nice," I commented staring back at her.

"Well," she said, "That's ok….I guess."

"Cool," I said, "As long as we got that covered. I'm Grace. Say, Zatanna-how does your dad know my dad."

"They were best friends growing up," Zatanna said.

"Seriously," I said, "They…they were raised in two different places."

"Our grandparents always associated when they were younger. My family's-a family of magicians. Distance has never really been a problem with us."

"A magician," I said, "Cool, I'm a Venator. I summon daemons and get rid of them."

"I know," she commented, "I may be able to help you with that…whole breakfast issue. I know a spell."

She said something backwards and things suddenly landed on the stove and the stove turned on. Everything seemed to be working well!

"That's pretty amazing," I said, "You know, you wouldn't be a half bad friend. I could use a friend-you know that understands magic and stuff!"

"Really!" Zatanna said, "I've always wanted a friend!"

Than the food exploded, all over the kitchen all over us. For a second we just stood there staring at each other wide eyed. I head the footsteps.

"Zatanna!" her father said, "I thought I told you not to use magic without my supervision!"

Zatanna stared at me still, she looked scared like she just ruined are relationship for the rest of our live. Trust me it'd take a lot to really, really piss me off.

Than I burst out laughing, Zatanna started giggling a cute little giggle right after me and soon the two fo us were in full on laughter.

"Well," I heard my father say, "I'd say they bonded well."

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

I was eating breakfast the first time I had a vision. It was horrible, I remember getting a headache. My father asking what was wrong. I was with a few other people my age. I recognized them instantly. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad. (I'd met them all briefly over the past few months when our mentors teamed up I tolerated them all except Kid Flash. He flirts way too much) I saw me. In my normal hero outfit. Leather red leggings, black combat boots, with a black leather jacket, and my mask. We were in this room.

"No way the big man knows about this," Kid Flash say's.

"No duh," I say. But then, I look straight at me. Like I know I'm watching which is seriously creepy. I turn to look and see what everyone is looking at but then I'm flashed back to reality.

It was short, and I got nothing out of it, except that one day I'd be hanging out with the other superhero teens.

I didn't think much of that part.

"It seam's you've inherited your Grandfather's gift," my father says gravely. I can tell he's frustrated about it, from the little information he's told me. My grandfather's 'gift' wasn't' necessarily the best thing to get.I laying on the couch he must have brought me there when I fell in the kitchen. My head is pounding.

"I hate this already," I grumble.

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It takes six months for my first vision to come true. I've had seventeen since then all at random points. There highly annoying. Once while sneaking out to purchase a pack of cigarettes the only nasty habit I can't get rid of, I had a vision in the middle of Taco Bell. The people thought I had a seizure, and were convinced I was crazy for a. standing up and being perfectly fine after and b. wanting to not go to the hospital after.

Even as the day approached, I never really connected the vision with what was going on. Until the vision actually came true.

The day that the vision comes true, is the day that I'm supposed to become a full fledged equal to my mentor. We all are, all the sidekicks I mean. All except for Zatanna who never did actually become a sidekick to begin with. Which I'm still bummed about. Damn uncle Zatara…I still love him, but damn him and his overprotectiveness. He says that he's probably going to bring her into the business sometimes this year, because Zatanna keeps making the point that I started being a hero at fourteen, but part of me doesn't believe him.

We have to deal with this stupid Glaciem Daemon this morning (ice demon). Who was more of a nescience than a real problem. It didn't kill anyone yet. It was more of a distraction, that took forever in my opinion. But finally we made it to D.C. After a really….really long jet ride. (Hey were Venators not Magicans) we finally got there. And surprisingly, don't ask me how. We weren't the last one's there Kid Idiot was.

"Welcome to the hall of justice," Batman says. Batman use to scare me when I'm younger. But after almost two years of battling daemons. Well-he's nothing.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman finishes.

"Oh man!" I hear Wally say, "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

I glance at the red haired boy as he zooms to the other side of Robin. The person I'm standing next to. I tolerate Robin and Aqualad. Not that I'd call them my friends. But at least I don't despise of them like I do Kid Flash. The whole time I've known him, he's either flirted with me, or argued. Neither I take a particular interest too.

"Figures," I said, "To fastest people on the face of the earth and they still are late. Depressing if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Bella," Kid Flash mocks.

"Bellator," I correct, "That's not even my real name. It's Latin for Warrior. IT's just my hero name dumbass."

"I knew that," he said sounding like a little kid.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asks cutting off mine and Kid Flashes' little squabble.

"Born that way," Speedy says.

"Stuck up much," I murmur.

I've never actually worked with Speedy, but from what I already notice in the two minutes of observing him. Is that just because he's older than all of us. He believes he's better. And it's obvious the other three idiots of sidekicks agree. Because they seem to listen to whatever he says. He looks stuck up in my opinion. And technically I've been at this two months longer that he has.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad said.

I minded Aqualad least of all. One he was hot, and two. He didn't start flirting with me the moment he met me like Kid Flash. I mean Kid Flash is pretty cute, in his own way. But I could never date him. Just ew.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asks in slight awe.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today…"

"Wow," I said, "And I thought girls only got mood swings."

Speedy turns to glare, I just grin. I'm a bitch, sorry I just can't help it.

"Sorry," Wally said sheepishly, "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Aren't we all," I commented dryly.

"Your overwhelmed," Robin calculates, "Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Your English teacher must really hate you," I said with a roll of my eyes looking at the younger kid. Who just grins back at me.

"Oh," Robin say's taking note of the giant statues, "Maybe that's why."

"Just think," I blurt out before I can stop myself, "One day that will be us"

"One day, we'll have protégé's of our own…" added Wally, "Children of our own. Let's see babe with my speed and your wonderful amazing demon slash angel blood our kids would be-"

"Absolutely dreadful Kid," Robin roll his eyes. I'm starting to like this kid more and more.

"Robin, Bellator, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash welcome," Marsian Manhunter stats the tour and ends it by saying, "You new have unlimited access to the gym our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library."

"Please," I muttered, "My mansion has all of this. I don't need stupid access or whatever."

"You should see where I live," commented Robin. I didn't know he heard me. Huh, I wonder where the Boy Wonder does live. Ha ha, what if he lived in a cave. Or maybe he had a separate living grounds than the great and powerful Batman. And he lives in a nest.

Ignore my helpless try in being funny.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence fo four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman says he glances at us, "We shouldn't be long."

"That's it?" said Speedy, " You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass."

"It's a first step," said Aquaman, "You've been granted access few others have."

"Oh really?" Speedy gestures to the people snapping pictures, "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow tries to reason, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect," snapped Speedy, "They're treating us like kids. Worse- like sidekicks! We disserve better that this."

"Sure whatever you say Speedy," I say examining the chips on my dark painted nails. Was a weird that an eighteen year old throwing a temper tantrum was slightly entertaining.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League."

He did prove a point, but I would never admit that out loud. You know from the fact that I feel like I'm hating Speedy more and more as this conversation goes on.

""Well sure," Wally said, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ," Speedy said, "I bet they never told you it's a false front for tourists and a put stop for catching a zeta-beam Teleported tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

"The watchtower," I said with a glare at my father, "bit of a cliché name huh."

He knew I really meant, 'I thought you didn't keep secrets from me.'

"We'll talk about it later Grace."

Oooh real name, he must be pretty fed up with me. I mean it doesn't take a lot of my antics to get him fed up with me to begin with…but…

I continue to glare at him as the conversation goes on, "You're not helping you case here, son. Stand down or-"

"Or what?" he asked tauntingly, "You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore," he threw down hos hat all dramatically than turned towards the rest of us, "Guess there right about you four. Your not ready!"

He turns to storm out.

"Say's the eighteen year old throwing a temper tantrum!" I yell after him. Sorry, even though he wasn't directly arguing with me, I have a knack for getting in the last words.

An alarm blares and Superman himself pops up on the screen, "Superman to Justice League, there's also been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"Zatara to Justice League," Zatara's face went big and Superman's got small, "The scorcer Wotan is using the amlet of attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Yes! This was just what I need right now, to do something hard. Fight Wotan. I've fought  
>him before in a ZataraSalvator team up. I've even learned about the amlet of attan before! This mission was perfect for me. My dad must see that!

"Superman?" Batman asks, "It's a small fire."

"Than Cadmus can wait," Batman claims, "All leagues rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

He turned to us, "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"Your not trained-" Flash starts.

"Since when?" Wally immediately blurts defensively.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team," Flash corrects in annoyance.

"I get why your not taking these bozos," I snapped, "But I know what I'm doing. I've learned about Wotan and the amlet of attan before. I'm trained. Back me up Salvator."

My father's eyes narrowed, "There will be other missions when your ready."

I glared and the rest of the League moved out of the room.

"When we're ready?" bursted out Wally, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like…like-"

"Like sidekicks," Robin supplied.

"My dad's never treated me like that before," I said, "He's usually the one pushing me to battle bigger demons."

"My mentor," Aqualad said, "My king. I thought he trusted me."

"Yeah and I thought my father didn't keep secrets from me," god I needed a freaking smoke. I fumbled in my pocket and grabbed out a cigarette putting it between my lips.

The rest look at me skeptically, "What?" I say, "I don't see no signs"

"Trust," Wally cuts in the only one who seems not bothered by my nasty habit, "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" I say letting out a puff of smoke.

"I have a better question," Dick said, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Uh because he threw a temper tantrum I wouldn't have even thrown at five years old," I said, "I mean sure I'm pretty pissed at my dad too…he benched me. Didn't tell me about a stupid Watchtower. But I'm not just going to quit."

The room went silent and for once none of us had anything to say.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't know," Robin said, "But I can find out."

He goes to the computer and starts typing, at first it drones, Access Denied.

"Heh," he says to himself more to us, "Want to bet?"

He starts typing fast and we all look at awe at the young boy.

"Whoa," Kid Flash says, "How are you doing that?"

"My best friend is a freaking sorceress. I'm a demon hunter. I've battled some pretty evil wizards and warlocks and crap. But, I still find your skills interesting boy wonder."

"Wow," Kid Flash says, "A compliment in your own twisted way. Don't blame me for being surprised."

I elbow him hard in the ribs.

"Access granted," The system drones.

"All right?" says Robin, "Project Cadmus. Genetics lab herein D.C. That's all there is, but if Batman is suspicious. Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve there case before they do," Aqualad muses, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Wally grins, "They're all about justice."

"But they said to stay put," Aqualad said.

"Buzzkill," I mutter.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this…" Robin say's twisting there words ever so slightly. But hey what do I mind, "Wait. Arte you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going. I'm going."

They look at me.

"Does it look like I got any place better to be?" I then add, "Plus…you guys would most likely die without my expertise. For all we know the place could be overrun by demons. Or werewolf's."

"Wait werewolf's are re-"

Aqualad quickly cut off Wally, "Just like that we're a team on a mission…"

"We didn't come for a play date," insisted Wally.

Well this ought to be interesting.

**Hope you liked it! :D! Review what you think!**


	3. Independance Day Part 2

First mission as a team, I should feel a little more proud of my self. My thought of being heroic was immediately extinguished when Kid Flash ran ahead.

"Ohh, ohh! - It's what's his name-Flash boy!" a fireman yells as Kid Flash is running up the side of the building. He looses traction and slips hanging onto the edge of the window. God we are so dead if this is how he's going to act the entire mission.

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" he complains gripping onto the edge. He sounds like a little kid, which would have been humorous if I wasn't so annoyed with his actions. Things with my father were so much easier. We already know what to do, we have a game plan.

"So smooth," I hear Robin comment. I snort crossing my arms.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad inquires, "We need a plan-We-Robin?"

All we hear is his signature cackle and he's gone also. I barely see him pulling Kid Flash through the window.

Aqualad turns and sighs at me, "Starting to feel a little regret fish boy?"

Aqualad steps forward and confronts the firemen with the hose, "I need to borrow that," he makes some sort of tornado water thing that keeps him stable as he rises up to the firemen "Step aboard now."

They step on wobbly. Aqualad goes down dropping them and giving me a hand. I stand on the thing. A little afraid on how high we're going, because, yes I'm very afraid of heights.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad said his voice dripping with annoyed sarcasm.

"Oh," I said, "Sarcasm, it's a good suit on you."

"You handled it," said Robin busy on one of the computers and didn't even seem to take notice of Aqualad's obvious annoyance, "Besides, we're here to investigate."

"Poetic justice, remember?" adds Kid Flash. I slowly and curiously start to peek around the office building with Wally when I hear Aqualad again from another room.

"There was something in the-"

"Elevators should be locked down," commented Kid Flash who already zoomed to the other room. Me and Robin glanced at each other before following.

"This is wrong," Robin declared playing with the watch on his hand, ""Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw," claimed Aqualad who seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Huh," I said, "Demon?"

Aqualad shook his head, "More alien like," he then gripped the sides of the door and pushed them open. Wow, didn't know Atlantians were so strong. I crept to the edge of the elevator door expecting to see one or two stories down. Instead well…

"And that's why they need an express elevator," said Wally.

My stomach automatically learched into my throat I stepped back and twisted my feet out of my own clumsiness I fell straight on my ass.

"Whoa babe? You ok…"

"I just…"

"You fight demons on a daily basis," Robin says, "And your afraid of heights."

Oh he did not just insult my biggest phobia. I bet he has a fear too, I bet it's more embarrassing of my fear of heights.

I stand up towering over the young kid, "Got a problem with that shorty."

"Not a problem," Wally burst's out laughing, "Just your sort of badass…and well…"

"Shut it," I said.

Robin snorted and shot his grapple hook. Aqualad followed by sliding down. Wally took a glance back at me with another smirk before following. I sighed and just closed my eyes sliding down.

I barely hear Robin say he's at the end of his rope. When I get to the bottom I'm hanging on so tight I've worn down the leather on by gloves. I swing over and almost don't make it because of my carelessness. Aqualad grabs my elbow just in time and I'm leaning against the wall with my eyes closed.

Kid Flash is still laughing.

"That isn't funny Flash Boy," I snap between gritted teeth. I don't think he hears me because he's still laughing, or maybe he does and it's the cause of him laughing even harder. The door's open and we step in.

"There! Go! Welcome to project Cadmus."

"Wait Kid!" Aqualad say's as we walk through the door and watch as Kid Flash's already zoomed forward. He's almost trampled by these elephant looking things. And rolls out of the way just in time before getting crushed under one of there foots. I almost want to point out how much of a fool he's making of himself, compared to my little height problem. But I'm still shaken up. Damn me.

"No," said Aqualad says, "Nothing odd going on here."

Actually, Aqualad's sarcasm cheer's me up slightly.

"Ok," said Robin, "I'm officially whelmed."

"Demons?" Robin say's but he doesn't sound sure.

Newbie.

"Nope," I said, "At least not the kind I've learned about."

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility From the world," said Kid Flash as we start to walk again ,"The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course," Aqualad says, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' Teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too," Robin agrees, "Let's find out why. They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things-super strength, telepathy, razor claws."

"That sounds fantastic," I say as I tap the glass lightly.

"These are living weapons!" exclaims Robin in wonder.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash inquires.

"Wait," Robin says, "There's something else. Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-crypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" a voice boomed causing me to immediately draw my knife out, "Wait? Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

I recognized him. Guardian, one of the less known superhero's. But a superhero none less. What was he doing here? He had one of the things Robin described on his shoulder.

"At least he got your name right," I heard Robin comment. He seemed to be more concentrated on his watch that the supposed hero who stood right in front of me.

"I know you," Aqualad said who sounded just as confused as I felt, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best," he said modestly.

I rolled my eyes, "Um…" I gestured around me, "Wouldn't exactly nominate you as hero of the year at this rate."

"What Bellator is trying to say," Kid Flash said (he had a smirk on his face-huh at least I'm not the only one who thinks I'm funny) , " What are you doing here?"

"I'm chief of security," he insisted, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, Figure this out."

Asshole.

I snorted, "I think that would be a bad idea-for both parties at least."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you Breeding weapons?" Kid Flash said in disbelief.

"Weapons?" he said. Wait a second…did he honestly not know what was going on. What he was doing, "What are you-what have I-ugh-My head," he grasped his head groaning in pain. I noticed the thing on his shoulders eyes suddenly glow. When he let go of his head he stared straight forward in an even voice, "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Suddenly dozens of the thing that was on Guardians shoulder surrounded us, "Wow," I commented elbowing one of them that came near me before slicing a graze across another, "And I thought Speedy had some weird mood swings!"

"Don't talk about Speedy like that," defended Kid Flash, "You don't even know him."

Scratch that, it's Kid Flash who has mood swings.

"Oh I know all of you," I said before I could stop myself, "You just think your cool because you have super speed, and the shorty has a bunch of gadgets, and Mr. Gills…well actually," I said with a slight smile, "He seems just about the most tolerable one of you idiots. You know what I know this." I dodge a swipe to the face, "Cause' I'm just like you. A freaking sidekick who wants to be a hero. What did Speedy do, throw a temper tantrum. What are we doing. Proving ourselves."

One almost caught my throat but a quick hand kicked it out of the way before someone grabbed my forearm dragging me away. It was Kid Flash, who just saved my ass. I didn't see it coming, considering just a second ago he was arguing with me. But I was slightly thankful.

"Your not too bad Flash boy," I say as we catch up to Robin who ran ahead and is  
>using his ultra mad hacking skills to open the elevator. I see Aqualad unhurt a few steps behind us.<p>

"Yeah your not to bad either Bella," he said

I snorted at the stupid nickname he gave me.

"Way to be a team player Rob!" snaps Wally as Robin hacks open the elevator and we all hurry in. The doors snapping closed just as the little monsters would have gotten in.

"Weren't you right behind me?" grinned Robin.

"We're headed down?" noted Aqualad looking at the elevator meter.

"Dude, out is up?"

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub level 52," Robin countered the older boy. Jeez this kid sure has guts.

"This is out of control," commented Aqualad with a sigh, "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League."

"Seriously," I said, "What about proving ourselves. IF we back out now there's no way they'll ever let us…be like them."

"We are already here," pointed out Robin.

I'm starting to like this kid more and more.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad in a sigh.

"Bizarre-looking hallway one?" stated Robin, "Or bizarre-looking hallway two?"

We turn towards the second choice.

"Halt!" I hear someone say behind us, "They are headed for project Kr!"

Darn it, these people are dragging all the fun out of us trying to investigate.

Kid Flash zooms forward knocking a clipboard out of a lady's hands and then putting a metal container under the door to project Kr, which is slowly sliding down.

We all slide under and Aqualad, who barely makes it kicks the container away.

"I disabled the door," panted Robin who unplugs is watch from the wall, "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad points out.

Buzzkill, I think. But instead I say.

"Well it's good thing I'm afraid of heights instead of being buried 62 stories under ground," I comment dryly.

"Uh guys," said Kid Flash, "You'll want to see this."

"What is it Flash Boy?" I ask standing behind him and trying to see through the dark container. I'm just about to make out a shape when suddenly lights turn on in the container and I hear some sort of squeaking noise. I then realize after, it's come from me.

My first thoughts;

1. It's a mini Superman!

2. He is sort of hot!

3. If we weren't in trouble before, well…we sure are now.

"He is seriously hot," I comment, "Shit I did not mean to say that out loud."

"Big "k," little "r," the atomic symbol for krypton," Kid Flash explains.

I glance at him in slight disbelief. Who knew someone like Kid Flash would be…well smart. I actually had no idea what he was even speaking about. For one, I dropped out of school when I was fourteen. Two-well I didn't eve pay attention when I was in school.

"Science geek," Kid Flash explains shrugging, "What can I say?"

"Robin, hack…" Aqualad said still staring at the sleeping boy who's slightly cute. I look at him closer. Hard jaw line. High cheekbones. A well developed manly figure. He looked around my age. I bet he's a good kisser.

Oh please, if it were you, you'd be having the same thoughts. It wouldn't even surprise me if one of these three were having similar thoughts.

"How long has he been traped in in here?" I ask.

"Weapon designation Superboy," Robin start's listing up facts, "a clone force-grown In16 weeks? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrects. Robin nods in agreement.

IT's not his fault. I know well enough than anyone, that you don't exactly as to be brought to this earth.

" No way the big guy knows about this," comments Kid Flash.

Dejavu much? I than realize what I'm missing. I've had a vision about this. Not even just any vision my first vision. I turn to exactly where I woulds tand in the room. That's seriously creepy.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun Radiation 24/7," Robin continues making me loose concentration and look back at him, "And these creatures? Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him An education."

"And we can guess what else," Kid Flash says, "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact The League," Aqualad says.

I sigh because he's right, "Ok yeah, enough time playing Scooby Doo detectives. I think we've proved ourselves enough for one…day-or night."

My mind wanders for a second and I'm starting to wonder what time it is. How long have we been down here? Did my dad and the League take care of Wotan. Was my dad worried? Was the whole league searching for us?

"No signal," said Aqualad in frustration.

"We're in too deep literally…" Robin says.

I'm starting to realize just how underground we are. And it might have not bothered me five minutes ago. But now I was really feeling the weight of 62 stories above me.

I then wonder if we die down here, locked in with the lack of food or water. Would anyone find us. If Cadmus get's to us? Will they kill us? Will they ever did our bodies.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash states which snaps me out of my own inner thoughts. I shift on either of my feet uncomfortably.

"We can't leave him like this," agrees Robin.

"Set him free," said Aqualad (when did he start calling the shots), "Do it."

The door slowly opens along with fog. For a few seconds all he does is flex his hands into fists. Then eyes shoot open and he flies forward tackling Aqualad to the ground.

"Shit," I hiss, "Your hot-but your insane."

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey," Kid Flash says trying to get the clone off Aqualad, "We're on your side."

He hits Kid Flash away and he crashes into a cylinder.

"Well shit," I comment.

"I don't want to do this," Robin say's he shoots a tazer at the Clone. The clone only responds by grabbing the wires and yanking Robin forward. Putting his foot to his chest.

"My turn," I growl. I dart forward and take a swipe at Superboy. It immediately draws blood.

"Heh," I grin, "Don't like magic blades do you big guy."

I go to take another swipe but he grabs my wrist and I hear a painful snap which sends dots in my visions. For a second he stops what he's doing and stares at my face which is contorted in pain. I'd dropped the blade and it had clattered around the room. Oh I was so screwed. He seemed distracted, I took the moment to kick my feet under him. Which causes him to fall to the ground in a lump. He grabs my foot and stands up fast causing me to topple to the ground hard. I hit my head on the ground hard. The last thing I see is Aqualad going to tackle him.

**HEY! Hope you liked this chapter! Please...please...please REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I dream about my grandmother, which is quite odd since…well it has nothing to do with my current situation. It's not really a dream. More of a memory, when I was smaller and more innocent. Keyword more. I was seven-and thanks to my mom and step father-well I had my fair share of swear words up my sleeve.

To be honest, I wouldn't have known what love and passion were if it weren't for my grandmother. I spent most of the time at her house, to get away from my screaming parents. She helped me with homework (because back then I actually cared.) Baked me cookies. Taught me how to sew. To read. After finding out, I did have a loving and caring father after all. It's always confused me why she ever did keep me away from him. Drove me out. I think she hoped she'd live enough, to give me the normal childhood I disserved. Or maybe she wanted a redo from her daughter, my mother who ended up turning…well a slut. Or maybe she secretly feared, my father, which meant in the long run-she secretly feared me.

I don't like to think about that last one.

I dreamt, one of the worse memories of her-well actually the worse. Considering it was the day she died.

It was a heart attack, the EMT's told my mother. One minute she was baking cookies, the next she was on the floor grasping her chest. I called 911 right away, I wasn't the type of kid who froze in danger. I've always been impulsive. They still didn't get here long enough. I watch at they try to revive her to no avail all over again.

I watch as my mother walks threw the door. No emotion on her face, she was high on weed no doubt, maybe a little drunk. She was wearing a skirt which I felt like was only two inches long. And a tube top that showed most of her belly.

"Well," she said snapping her gum and bearly glancing at me, "It was about time she went, she was just getting in the way."

I was crying pretty hard. She walks by and swats the back of my head with her long nails, "What you cryin' about little girl. It's probably your fault anyway, you should be happy."

I stop crying…and I actually think that's the last time…the last time I've cried since then.

"You must awaken," a voice is snapping me out of my vivid dream. But I'm held there strongly, I'm still staring at the EMT's dragging my grandmother away. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mom still smiling her dry cruel smile, "You must awaken now!"

My eyes snap open and I have to quickly control my breathing. I'm really glad I'm not claustrophobic, because I'm in one of the tubes Superasshole was in before he attacked us.

He's staring at me, that wretched clone. I feel my wrist with throbs with a dull pain. Probably masked mostly by adrenaline. I can't see it, but I can feel the way it's swollen against my restraints. It's probably broken.

I have a feeling my friends are in the pods next to me, and it's confirmed when I hear in an angry voice, "What? What do you want? Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Asshole," I snapped fighting against the restraints, "Let us out of here."

"Uh, KF, Bella how about we not tick off the guy who can fry Us with a look?" commented Robin.

I still struggle against the restraints but shut up, because Robin does prove a point.

"We only sought to help you," Aqualad reasons with a slightly disappointed sigh.

"Yeah," snapped Kid Flash, "We free you, and you turn on us. How's that for grat-"

"Kid," Aqualad says with a little harshness to his tone, "please, be quiet now.I believe our new friend is not in full control Of his actions."

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?" he says.

I think about when he broke my wrist-he stopped moving for a second. Like he snapped out of some sort of trance. Like he was regretting hurting me.

"He can talk?"

"Yes, he can…" Superboy say's harshly.

"Jeez," I said, "What is with people and there tempers today…" I make a tisk..tisk noise.

"Not like I said, "it," rung Wally.

"You sound like a five year old," I say in an annoyed tone, "You realize that right."

"The genomorphs taught you telepathically," Robin interrupts hastily. I guess he knows Kid Flash's and my own arguments are never going to end well for either of us.

"They taught me much," he nodded, "I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun" ask Robin.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no…" he trails off and I can tell even though he keeps his voice even. I can tell just from the expression on his face. That he has load of regret… "I have not seen them."

I kinow the look…because it's the look I always get when I talk about my mother.

"Do you know what you are, who you are?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from The DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should He perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light," he reported as if he was describing something other than himself. Like it was a dull speech edged into his brain. It was like brainwashing or something.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that Solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus…" Aqualad said.

"Leave it to Mr. Gills over there to be a motivational speaker," I say, "But yeah he's right-you deserve to choose who you should be. I'm not telling you, you have to break us free..although if you don't I'm going to scream and swear at you. And I'm not telling you you should be a clone anymore."

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube," Robin say's matter of factly, "We can show you the sun."

" Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," comments Kid Flash.

"Quit being a buzz kill you idiot," I snap.

"But we can show You the moon," Wally hastily adds.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman…" Aqualad says.

He's not all that great, I want to comment, but I realize that's not exactly the best idea.

"No, they can't…" a doctor comes into the room with long hair. He just looks naturally evil. He sort of reminded me of a male version of my mother who got a science degree…if that makes any sense, "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass," Robin comments, "Batcave's crowded enough."

The evil scientist gu looks at me and grins, "Part angel, part demon blood. I won't just make one of you. I'll make an army of you."

"That's a scary thought," retorts Robin.

"A thousand sarcastic, swearing, moody, teenage girls…fun…"

"Hey!" I protest. Well it is a little true.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Hey," protest's Kid Flash, "How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

I growl struggling against my restraints when prongs stab my neck and shoulders. I scream out loud as pain chorus' through my body. I forget about my broken wrist, instead all I can think about, is how much it sucks to die. This is what death feels like right? Tortuous horrible. A pain that you can't do anything about. That's how my Grandmother probably felt when she had a heart attack.

But suddenly it stops and I'm slumped against the restraints.

"You here to help us or fry us?" the familiar words of Kid Flash cause my head to snap up. I'm looking streight at the clone, the wretched clone who betrayed us. Why all of a sudden was he helping us now. Did our words get to him. In my opinion our words weren't all that good. Most of them were lies anyway.

The world wasn't good, I know that better than all. Most of it was horrible and cruel. I hated the world.

"Huh," he responds after a few seconds, "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose Helping is my only option."

"I can't tell if your joking our not," I comment dryly.

He smirks at me…wait I didn't know clones could smirk.

"Finally!" Robin hops down from the pod. The little devil, he must have picked the lock. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" Kid Flash says in clear frustration, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

"At least you don't have a part daemon for a dad," I comment.

"Free Aqualad and Bella," says Robin rolling his eyes, "I'll get kid mouth."

"Bellator," I comment, "It's Bellator-my real name isn't even that. If your going to try to make my hero name a name. You might as well as all me Grace my real name."

I don't even know why I blurted it. My dad tells me my identity is really that important. Considering our mansion is safe and hidden from the outside world. It just makes us seem more 'cool' and 'threatening' to our enemies. I mean imagine if there was seriously a few superhero's named Derek, and Grace.

"Ok," Kid Flash smirks as Robin helps him out of the cylinder prison, "Gracie…"

The clone pulls the restraints off of me and before I know it. I wince looking at my now swollen wrist. Yeah, it's defiantly broken.

Robin dangles a knife infornt of me and I snatch it with my good had attaching it's sheath.

"He do that to you?" Kid Flash asks.

I glance the cl…I should seriously stop referring to him as a clone. Don't call me a softie but I'd be lying if I can't tell that he's looking regretful at my swollen purplish lump of a wrist.

"He wasn't in control," I say suprising myself for being so defensive, "Remember…"

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning," I hear the scientist yell at us as we start to hurry out fo the room.

"That guy is not whelmed," commented Robin, "not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" asked Kid Flash.

We started to run to the elevators when the pods on the wall go red and the elephant like genomorphs start to block our paths.

"We are still 62 levels below ground," Robin says. He's running while looking at his watch, "…but if we can Make the elevator."

The elephants were closer now. While the rest of us tried to avoid them. I noticed Superboy immediately trying to attack them. But he was attacking them with so much force the walls around us started to crumble.

"Superboy," criticizes the goal is escape, "not to bury Ourselves here."

"You want escape!" Superboy yells he turns and prys open the elevator doors. Kid Flash zooms up the elevator. Robin holds out his hand instructing me to go on the grapple with him.

I do as so, closing my eyes as I do and forcing myself not to look down.

We make it onto a lege and I force myself as far away from the edge as possible as I watch Superboy fly up with Aqualad. He woodshed a little bit pas us but then….he starts to fall. I watch Robin fling a baterang and Aqualad grips it at the last second them hanging just above us. We help them down.

"Superman can fly?" he said nin confusion, "Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know," Kid Flash shrugs, "but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound…still cool."

"Guys, this will have to be our exit," Robin points at the elevator going down at a rapid speed. Superboy and Aqualad pry open the door and we all hurry out as the elevator flys down behind us. That was…close.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy yells to us. We turn that corner and run down it.

"Right!" he yells I turn it sharply and almost lose my balance. Luckily I catch it in time and run down the hallway. Suddenly we come to a dead end.

"Great directions Supey," Kid Flash says, "You trying to get us responded?"

"No," Superboy shakes his head in pure confusion, "I don't understand."

"Don't apologize," Robin exclaims, "This is Perfect."

One minute later were all in a line in the air vents. My wrist throbbing as I crawled. I tried to put the least pressure possible on it as I continued through the narrow vents. I once again was very, very happy I wasn't claustrophobic.

"At this rate," complained Wally, "we'll never get out."

"Shh," Superboy ordered, "Listen."

We started to gp faster.

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin comments from the front as we come to another ventilation opening.

"Sweet," commented Kid Flash once we were on the ground, "Still plenty of them between us and out. But I've finally got room to move."

Kid Flash zooms off and we follow behind him noticing the scattered knocked down Genopmorphs.

"More behind is," Aqualad comments as we go down another hallway. We make ut just in time to see Kid Flash run into a pair of just closing doors.

"Oh, crud," Robin says his fingers moving at lightning speed, "- We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks," comments Wally his voice etched with sarcasm, "My head hadn't noticed."

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin states in frustration.

We turn around to find another way when it felt like someone hit me hard with a brick and I found myself crumpling to the ground by a pair of arms. I wince as one of them grab my wrist.

"Sorry babe," says Kid Flash he has a smile as he lets go of me and I stand of my own feet.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"What is your choice, brother?" say's a taller genomorph that I hadn't seen before that with horns

"I," Superboy starts but his voice gets firm as he finishes, "choose freedom."

Guardian suddenly grabs his head, I draw my knife afraid he's going to change personalities. But instead he says, "Feels like fog lifting."

"Guardian?" asks Kaldur.

"Go," Gaurdian orders, "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," Desmond steps infront of the crowd of Genomorphs, "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus."

Desmond takes out a test-tube and drinks it like he's taking a shot.

I hear someone ordering me to step back. I gape…at the monster that Desmond has turned himself into. He was larger stronger, and a lot more flipping scary. And trust me when I tell you I've seem a lot of scary things in my life.

Gaurdian charges at Desmond and is flung back by his meaty paw.

Conner is next to fling over and the two engage in battle that's so fast and so strong it's hard to even keep track of it anymore. Soon enough they crash the the ceiling.

"Ok," Robin comments, "That's one way to bust through the ceiling."

"You think lab coat planned that?" asked Kid Flash.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad shook his head.

Soon we all made it up through the hole, but as soon as we were up. A flying (not on purpose of course) Superboy hit Aqualad knocking him down.

We helped Aqualad and Superboy up. Then all charged. Kid Flash got there first ducking under Desmond and confusing him. As our two powerhouses (Aqualad and Superboy) dove forward first;s out hitting him square in the face as he fell flat on his back.

Robin through batergangs and Desmond started to get up. I ran forward and jumped up climbing on his back and stabbing him hard in the back with my knife. I felt the dull ache of my wrist but ignored it as I gripped the knife tighter.I kinew it hurt more than a normal knife. She screamed out and I stood up hanging on by the hilt of the knife as he tried to shake me off. He suddenly with one big ;ash back through me back (my knife coming out as well because of my grip) I landed back in one of the walls dazed and confused dots

Between my swirling vision I watched as Superboy got hit into a pillar. Get up Grace, I ordered myself harshly as I slowly rose my multicolored hair once in a tight ponytail falling in my face.

"Of course!"

"KF! Bella get over here!"

"Bella," Robin said, "I need you to be a distraction."

"No problamo- I can just get thrown around a few more times!"

I grinned, "Hey asshole who put me into a test-tube than turned himself into a monster! I'm not done with you!"

He turned and growled. I snorted charging grabbing one of my extra knives (don't doo as much damage as my favorite dagger but eh they get the job done) at him. He screams out as the charmed blades burned his skin.

"Hurts doesn't it," I said, "Just be happy your not a daemon! It hurts them a lot more than you."

He screamed and charged at me. I ducked in between his legs and used my favorite blade to hit him square in the back turning it. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my friends punched the pillars down. Robin drew and X.. Aqualad spilt water over the floor.

"Hey!" I said stepping on the water, "Over here!"

He charged at the water and once again I slid under out fo the water range as Aqualad electrified the water. The last pillar exploded and the roof started to cave. We tried to run out fo the rubble and found it was no use. Someone suddenly tackled me to the ground and for a few seconds I saw black.

But suddenly when my eyes opened I was being hauled up coughing.

"We did it!" someone exclaimed. I bearly heard them with the ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but grin.

"Was there ever any doubt?" I heard Aqualad pant beside me.

"See?" Kid Flash points at the glowing orb in the sky, "The moon."

I noticed something else a flicker of a human being.

"And Superman," I comment dryly, "We are soo in trouble."

"Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash grins.

Soon behind it comes the whole league. My dad's glancing at me…oh shit. Am I in trouble-wait that's a little bit of a smirk I see on his face. He knew this was going to happen…didn't he. My father just knows how impulsive I really am. I hardly even notice the confrontation going on. I turn my attention back to Superman who is glancing p and down at our newest Kryptonian friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks.

Asshole.

"He doesn't like being called an it," comments Kid Flash.

"I'm Superman's clone," says Superboy without skipping a beat.

"Start talking," Batman insists

We start to tell him the story, sometime during that. Someone notices my broken wrist and pulls me aside leaving my friends…I guess to explain the rest.

"You sure you aren't an Amazon," Wonder Woman comments as my dad tightly secures the brace, "From what I hear you fight valiantly."

I'm a little awestruck, I mena besides my dad when I've been younger. Wonder Woman has been my favorite hero. She's a girl that kicks some serious ass, what's not to like.

I hope people can't see my blush in the moonlight, "Nope," I pop the P," Just part daemon."

Soon, I migrate my way back to the group of teenagers. We're pretty silent (yeah even Kid Flash) because we honestly don't know what to say to each other. Superboy is staring at his father…or whatever he is.

As if sensing his gaze Superman looks behind him and starts to walk over, "Well, uh-we'll figure something out for you….The League will, I mean. For now, I'd better make sure they get that Blockbuster Creature squared away.

For the man of steel he sure can make himself awkward.

"Cadmus will be investigated," said Batman , "all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear-"

"You should have called," interrupted the Flash

"End results aside," Batman said, "we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"You can't tell me what to do," I step forward. It feels like he's four feet taller than me but I frankly don't give a crap, "I can kick you're a-"

"I am sorry," Aqualad interrupts, "but we will."

"Aqualad," Aquaman says to his protégé, "stand down."

"Apologies, my king," Aqualad said in his usual respective tone. But his voice had an edge to it that I'd never heard before, "but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

"What Aqualad is trying to say here," I said, "Is we kicked some serious evil scientist ass!"

I see my father smirk, the only Leagure with there Protégé who seems to be at least a little bit impressed with our work we did here. We took down Cadmus. A placee that was clonign Superman. A place that was making life, evil life.

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," stated the Flash, "The 4 of you-"

"The 4 of us, and it's not…" Kid Flash snaps.

"Batman," Robin insists,"we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy points out, "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way."

After that everyone splits off to go home. Even Superboy who's rooming with Kid Flash until the League can figure something out for him.

On the plane back home. I was still looked pretty messy, I'd changed out if my hero clothes but my hair was still a red and blond knotted mess. I had cuts and bruises all over my face and my wrist had now officially swelled to the size of my thigh. Eh, I've had worse.

"You really expected it didn't you, us going to Cadmus…"

"It think in the back of our minds," said my father non chalanlty, "We all did. You…four… are pretty well impulsive. Especially you. I knew the moment you four were together-something was bound to happen."

I snorted, "You got that right."

"So," he said, "Did you make friends."

"For a second there you sounded like an actual parent," I comment, "Yeah sure they were ok…"

"I don't have to worry about any of those boys," he elbows me lightly in the ribs,"Do I?"

"How should I know?" I snorted.

"Good," he said.

"So you think Batass is going to let us work together again?"

"I think he'll come to his senses eventually…Weather it be a day…or a year-who knows?"

It was three days, three long boring days until he made his decision.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary Of the Justice League," Batman instructed, "We're calling it into service you 4 are determined to stay together and fight The good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be Your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training.

I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Batman said, "but covert."

"Eh," I said shrugging, "Being a ninja isn't that bad."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, " Flash insists, "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman adds, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 6 of you will be that team…."

"Cool!" Robin say his face uptunring into a sly grin, "Wait…5?"

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian," Batman sahys. We all turn around. A red haired green skin girl who must have slipped through the zeta beam unnoticed stood there. Marsian Manhunter behind her.

"Hi," she says shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute," Kid Flash speeds over. I catch Aqualad's glance and we both look at each other and roll our eyes as we head over to the flirting speedster. At least he's stopped flirting with me, "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, Bellator. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included, "she smiles.

She was cute. Innocent. Stuff I usually didn't like. Whatever she might be humorous.

"Today is the day," Aqualad insists.

"I agree," I grin, "The real day…at least."

**Hey! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review what you think…. Also if anyone wants to draw a cover for me! I'd forever love you!**


End file.
